Dick Figures
Dick Figures is a tra-digital animated series by Mondo Mini Shows, created & voiced by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller. The show has become a popular internet phenomenon since its debut and has also won a cult following. Dick Figures debuted on YouTube (http://www.youtube.com/show/dickfigures) in 2010 and has, since, aired 5 seasons and a full length movie with more than 250 millions views in total. The show depicts of 2 characters named''' Red &''' Blue . Red's the mischievous 1, where as Blue's more sensible & responsible. Other recurring characters include Lord Tourettes, who's green hat makes him swear uncontrollably, Pink, a beautiful woman who adores Blue, Mr Dingleberry, who's the landlord & Blue's rumored grandfather, Broseph who dies in every appearance (excluding Terminate-Her), and Raccoon, who all of the characters (excluding Blue) adore. Despite the show being rated TV-Y on YouTube, the show includes frequent coarse language, sexual themes & mild violence, which is 1 of it's most controversial points. The show gives no warning to coarse language, which's often uncensored by the fact that the title includes the hate word "Dick", possibly due to Red & Blue being called "dicks" by the others. The name 'Dick Figures' comes from Stick Figures, only with Stick replaced by Dick, which both words sound similar & rhymes. Seasons/Movies *Dick Figures Season 1 *Dick Figures Season 2 *Dick Figures Season 3 *Dick Figures Season 4 *Dick Figures Season 5 *Dick Figures: The Movie Characters ﻿'Red:' Red's a fun-loving guy who almost never takes things seriously. He wears a backwards red cap & is best friends with his roommate Blue, a calm guy who's the complete opposite of Red. His catchphrase's simply "Yeah, right!", but on numerous occasions, he has been known to yell "Hey, ladies!". He serves as the primary protagonist of the series. ﻿He is a superhero named Batman. Blue: Blue, unlike Red, is very level headed, but is prone to insane actions like Red. In Traffic Jams, it's shown that he likes classical music, and in Flame War, he was the only 1 who bothered to use a parachute showing he has a bit of common sense & a lot of decency. His voice seems to break when talking to a girl, which is a bit of a problem, seeing as how he's always trying to pick up a date. In OMG it's hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat, although it was Raccoon's dream. In Role Playas, it's shown that he plays a game similar to dungeons & dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. In Camp Anarchy & First Day of Cool, Blue had always been bullied & intimidated by Red, Broseph, and the other kids back in his childhood days. He is a superhero named Bloser. Pink: Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War, Blue (as always) tries to get a girlfriend & it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her & leaps at Pink to save her, he states that he saved her life & that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue & Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konnichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) & "Gracias" ("Thanks" in Spanish) & that she's unknowing of it. But in Blue's (or Raccoon's) nightmares in OMG, she was seen only as a decapitated head in Blue's bed. And in Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean for them playing for 4 hours. Pink has made cameo appearances in season 2. She finally got a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly, sexual) relationship with Blue. She is captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (and Red Rum's rival) in "Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada". Lord Tourettes: The crazy Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods has Tourrete's syndrome which causes him to spaz, his hat actually causes him to swear. Without it, he stills spazs out, but dosen't say something bad. He knows how to play and the mandolin and the accordian (as revealed in the movie, which he also used as a weapon). Raccoon: Described by Red as 1 of 'Nature's Ninjas', Raccoon has a Japanese accent & owns a store shaped like a Pagoda called "Ancient Secrets 'n' Things". He is apparently very wise, and seems to have some sort of hatred for Red & Blue, because he's always stealing their potential girlfriends but he still sold some stuff to them in Steakosaurus. He might have a drinking problem, as shown in OMG. Mr. Dingleberry: Rumored to be Blue's grandfather, Mr. Dingleberry's an old man who is also a landlord to Red & Blue. Broseph: Broseph is a "cool guy" with "shitloads" (or f***tons) of gel in his hair. His color is Cool Gray. He might also be a manager at Maulmart: License to Drill. Like Kenny McCormick in South Park, he is always getting killed by Red in every episode he appears in, (except in Terminate-Her! & GTA: Pacific Grim). Jason (Trollz0r): Trollz0r (or Jason, which's his name in Modern Flame War 3) is known to be Blue & Red's next-door neighbor & is an expert at Flame War. He has the gifted ability to turn his face into many known internet memes (besides Blue, who can also make internet memes face sometimes). The Fat Ugly Girl: Although she doesn't talk except in the movie (where her voice is performed by Kickstarter backer, Ashley Shelhon, who also voiced the GRS operator and the French waitress in the movie), The Fat Ugly Girl is one of the minor characters in Dick Figures. Her first appearance was in the episode A Bee or Something, and was seen again in Trouble Date. She is constantly being told by Red to go home which she does discouragingly. She was also seen in Zombies & Shotguns as a "Boomer" with a belching voice when she was killed by Red. She was revived again in Y U So Meme?. She was paid by Red to break Trollz0r's heart. In the movie, Stacy claims drunkly to Pink that they're sisters (however, this is not really confirmed yet, because Stacy was drunk, and she could've said that by mistake). Stacy: Stacy's Red's (temporary?) girlfriend. In Trouble Date, she's disgusting according to Blue & Pink. At the restaurant Le Food, she eats an at least 2 ft long baguette, licked a candle & set the table on fire. She's shown to be a complete idiot, seeing as how in Trouble Date, after the waiter says 'Bon appetit'. She asks him if he kisses his mouth with that mother (Instead of "you kiss your mother with that mouth?".) as well as having a stereotypical airhead tone to her. She might have been the same girl from Panda Hat but there is no proof yet. She also made a vocal cameo when she was mentioned by Red in Fang Angels. In Y U So Meme?, her game name's HotStacy69. Chad Cop: Chad Cop's the commissioner of the local police in Dick Figures. He 1st appeared in Kitty Amazing , where he was killed. Seemingly immortal (like most of the other characters), he was back to normal in We're Cops! where he welcomed Red & Blue as 1 of their own. He was felled at the hands of Earl Grey. Presumably restored to normal when Batman shot his eye blast through Bloser's prism & destroyed Earl Grey. Genie: Genie of the lamp that came out the butt of Flufferz. And he currently can't speak because of Red's wish for him to shut up. Bee: The Bee was 1st seen coming out of Red's butt yelling "I'm free, mothafucka!" Bee's a special character just like The Fat Ugly Lady & Stacy. Bee only appears in the 1st episodes of every season (Except the OMG & First Day of Cool episode). Earl Grey: He was a British, colour blind super-villain who planned to "teabag" everybody & everything into black & white, despite that the background's already black & white (according to Blue, who said that quite sarcastically). He used many super villain tactics against Red & Blue (aka. Batman & the Bloser), including summoning an army of minions (butlers) upon them, picking up & throwing cars at them with (supposedly) psychic abilities, and throwing explosives (teacups) & sharp objects (his diamond-encrusted monocle) at them. He also possessed special bombs that drain all the color from anything/anyone caught in the blast (including Lord Tourettes). His only weakness was a high concentration of color, which was achieved through Red (Batman) shooting an eye laser into Blue's (Bloser) prism. The prism's laser rainbow blew Earl Gray apart, and also restored color to everything that he had drained color from. He later appeared again in The Fart Knight Rises, where he is revealed to have two sons, Bangers & Mash, and that Earl Grey himself was a robot. He was finally defeated and killed off in that episode. Cast *Ed Skudder - Red/Raccoon/Mr. Dingleberry/Zeus/The Bee/Der/Street Artist #2/Jacques Bond/Tedward *Zack Keller - Blue/Eulb/Street Artist #1/Jason *Shea Logsdon - Pink *Ben Tuller - Lord Tourettes *Mike Nassar - Broseph/Bigfoot *Lauren Kay Sokolov - Stacy *Chad Quandt - Chad Cop *Eric Bauza - Genie/Maul Santa/Gerald Butler *Brendan Burch - Bartender ("We're Cops!) *John Dusenberry - Fat "Video Game Addicted" Guy *Brock Gallagher *Sarah Genecarelli - Additional Voices from "Kitty Amazing" *Steven M. Levinson - Additional Voices from "Kitty Amazing" *Kate McCabe - Additional Voices from "Kitty Amazing" *Arlyne Ramirez - "Sarah Connors", little boy ("Lord Tourette's Syndrome"), light blue girl ("Camp Anarchy") *Dave Vamos - Additional Voices from "Butt Genie" *Danny Mann *Kenn Navarro - Additional Voices from "Kitty Amazing" *Lynn Wang - Minor female characters *Austin Madison - Earl Grey *Jack Plotnick - Interviewer ("Brain Switch") *David Menkin - Kitty Amazing (Character) Production News *Dick Figures seems to use 3rd party music such as Midnight by Bar 9, California Melody, Pumped Up Kicks, e.t.c. *The fans of the series say that they'll be contributing to Dick Figures. *Austin Madison, Lauren Kay Sokolov, Shea Logsdon, Ben Tuller & Samantha Scharff are voice actors who aren't crew members at Six Point Harness. They're obviously the friends of the crew. *The animation techniques & software used for the fan made music video are in order, tra-digital (flash) animation (Adobe Flash, Toon Boom, CelAction 2D, DigiCel Flipbook, Plastic Animation Paper), Wacom Cintiq tablet animation, Synfig, stop motion clay animation (processed by Toon Boom Studio), CGI/special effects (Maya, Blender, AfterEffects, Particle Illusion) animation, Brickfilm & motion capture. Information Technical Specs *Aspect Ratio: 1:85:1 Anamorphic *Film Negative Format: Digital *Process Format: 16:9 HD (widescreen) *Sound Mix: Dolby Digital (5.1 track) Company Credits *Mondo Mini Shows *Six Point Harness Distributed by *Mondo Media - (2010-) (worldwide) (online) Future After the episode Figured Out, premiered on March 28, 2014, it was confirmed by the creators that it was the final episode of Dick Figures and that the series is now over. The future of Dick Figures seems very unlikely. However, in October 2014, it was announced that Dick Figures: The Movie would be getting a theatrical sequel in early 2016 alongside a Happy Tree Friends movie in late 2015 and a Deep Space 69 movie in late 2016 In 2015, Zack Keller confirmed that 2015 will be having more content related to Dick Figures, such as a rumored comic book series, but the future of the episodes doesn't seem very high. Merchandise Music Albums * Dick Figures Season 1 Soundtrack * Dick Figures Season 2 Soundtrack * Bath Rhymes Single * Dick Figures Season 3 Soundtrack * Take My Hand (feat. Blue/Pink) * Girl for Your Girlfriend (feat. Ed Skudder) * Dick Figures Season 4 Soundtrack T-Shirts *http://store.bandmerch.com/dickfigures/ Kickstarter-exclusive Merchandising *Dick Figures: The Movie (digital download) *Dick Figures: The Movie: Official Soundtrack *Behind the Scenes/Exclusive Content of Dick Figures: The Movie *The Art of Dick Figures (PDF/Paperback) *Dick Figures: The Movie script (PDF) *Dick Figures: The Movie T-Shirt (Limited Edition) *Dick Figures Ringtone Collection *Dick Figures: The Movie (Special Edition DVD) *Dick Figures: The Movie (Special Edition poster) *Dick Figures: The Movie autographed hats (Red / Lord Tourettes) Category:Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Merchandise